Sleep well
by AnimeGirl197
Summary: Alle schlafen schon und als James bemerkt das Logan noch wach ist und sogar friert, entschließt er sich, sich einfach mal zu ihm zu legen. Genre: bisschen Humor, Friendship, Romance Pairing: Jagan (JamesxLogan)
1. Chapter 1

Ich hoffe mal der Titel ist in jemanden was besseres einfällt, sag mir ruhig bescheid ;D  
Have Fun!

* * *

**Logans POV:**

Ich rollte mich tiefer in die dünne Decke ein, mit der Hoffnung das mir wärmer wurde, doch spürte ich keine Veränderung.  
Carlos war krank und damit er nicht fror, gab ich ihm meine Decke. Ich hatte schließlich auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass mir heute selbst sehr kalt werden würde.  
Und, um noch einen drauf zu setzten, hatten wir momentan keine andere Decke mehr zu Verfügung.

Ich seufzte leise und drehte mich so, das ich zu Wand schaute. Vielleicht sollte ich mir eine Jacke anziehen?  
Doch je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto weniger gefiel mir der Gedanke. Erstens, müsste ich aufstehen, das Licht anmachen  
und dann im Schrank rum wühlen, was James wecken könnte und zweitens, wäre es sehr unbequem in einer Jacke zu schlafen.  
Aber warum war mir denn so kalt? Wurde ich etwa selbst krank? „Das hat mir noch gefehlt", flüsterte ich leise zu mir selbst und schloss die Augen.

Nach wenigen Sekunden zitterte ich noch stärker als zuvor und ich wollte gerade aufstehen, um mir doch etwas wärmeres anzuziehen,  
da bemerkte ich, wie sich plötzlich Jemand zu mir ins Bett legte. Schnell drehte ich mich um und blickte in das Gesicht von James.  
"Was machst du?", frage ich ihn leise. "Man kann von weitem sehen wie du zitterst, Logan. Es sieht beinahe so aus, als würdest du erfrieren.  
Wieso sagst du nicht einfach bescheid, wenn dir kalt ist?", meinte er und legte seine Decke über uns.

"Ich dachte du schläfst", sagte ich leise und spürte sofort wie mir wärmer wurde.  
"Nicht ganz. Du hast dich die ganze Zeit hin und her gedreht. Zuerst dachte ich du hast einen Albtraum,  
doch dann sah ich das du wach warst. Heute ist es recht kalt draußen und Carlos hat deine ja deine Decke", meinte er und schaute ich an.

"Oh", meinte ich nur und drehte mich auf die Seite, mit meinem Blick zur Wand.  
"Tschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht wecken und dann noch wach halten." - "Logan, ich bin nicht von dir wach gehalten worden, weil du dich hin und her gedreht hast,  
sondern, weil es mir nicht Gefallen hat, das jeder gemütlich schläft, während du frierend wach liegst", erklärte er ruhig und legte dann einen Arm und mich.

Ich nickte leicht, nicht sicher ob der dies überhaupt bemerkte, und flüsterte dann noch ein leises : "Danke."  
Dann bemerkte ich wie er seinen Kopf leicht gegen mein Schulterblatt drückte. Ich schloss die Augen und kuschelte mich etwas mehr in die Umarmung.  
Ich fror jetzt kein bisschen mehr und war ihm wirklich sehr dankbar. Anderseits war es mir auch leicht peinlich. Schließlich lag ich hier in den Armen meines besten Freunden.

Warte mal, Stop! Kuschelten wir etwa? Es sah schwer danach aus und was das ganze noch steigerte, es fühlte sich wirklich schön an.  
Richtig gemütlich. Und in diesem Moment, wollte ich für immer so liegen bleiben. Mit James in einem Bett liegen und einer Umarmung.  
Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich bei diesem Gedanken und ich fragte mich sofort was ich da bloß dachte. Doch wollte ich momentan über nichts nachdenken.  
Ich war total müde. Ich wollte einfach schlafen.

Und schließlich merkte ich wie ich kurz davor war einzuschlafen, als plötzlich: "Logan? Ich habe Bauchschmerzen."  
Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah Carlos schmollend an der Tür stehen. Genervt rollte ich die Augen.  
Jetzt, wo mir gerade warm wurde, ich so gemütlich da lag und fast einschlief, kam er an.  
Zu gerne wäre ich einfach liegen geblieben, doch konnte er ja nichts dafür das er krank war. Seufzend stand ich auf, ganz langsam, um James nicht zu wecken.

Nachdem er bemerkt hat, wie wir dagelegen hatten, warf er mir einen Fragenden Blick zu.  
Ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf und ging dann in die Küche. Ich füllte den Wasserkocher und suchte dann eine Wärmflasche.  
Gähnend wartete ich darauf, dass das der Wasserkocher fertig wurde. Ich schaute ihn kurz an und sah das er ein fettes grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

"Was ist?", fragte ich schließlich. "Ihr saht wirklich niedlich aus", meinte er und ich hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Was meinst du?" "Ja, du und James. Wie ihr dagelegen habt." Schnell wendete ich mich von seinem Blick ab, in der Hoffnung das ich nicht rot wurde und goss das heiße Wasser in die Wärmflasche. "Mir war kalt", fing ich an, "weil du meine Decke hast und deshalb lagen wir das so." Nachdem ich die Flasche fest verschlossen hatte, reichte ich sie ihm rüber.  
"Aww, du bist ja ganz rot im Gesicht", lachte er und nahm die Flasche ab.

"W-Was? Stimmt doch gar nicht", stotterte ich und schaute zu Boden. "Doch, du bist ganz rot, wie eine Tomate", kicherte er und spätestens jetzt war ich wirklich so rot wie eine Tomate.  
"Sei still und geh wieder ins Bett", sagte ich schließlich, "Die Wärmflasche sollte helfen, also gute Nacht." Ich ging an ihm vorbei und kurz vor meinem Zimmer hörte ich noch wie er sich bei mir bedankte. Ich drehte mich nochmal kurz um und lächelte dann: "Kein Problem, falls was ist ruf mich einfach."

Zurück im Zimmer, schlich ich mich wieder ins Bett unter die Decke. James lag jetzt auf dem Rücken beide Hände auf dem Bauch.  
Seufzend drehte ich mich wieder zur Wand. Wie gerne hätte ich seinen Arm genommen und um mich gelegt, doch ließ ich es sein.  
Wie würde das rüberkommen? Er würde bestimmt wach werden und mich schräg anschauen.  
Kopfschüttelnd schloss ich die Augen.

Wir hatten so gemütlich dagelegen. Hoffentlich konnte ich jetzt auch wieder einschlafen.  
Doch nach einer gefühlten halben Stunde lag ich immer noch wach. Was war den plötzlich los mit mir?  
Ich konnte doch sonst auch einschlafen ohne das James mich umarmte. Wieso wünschte ich mir plötzlich so sehr, das wir wieder so wie eben dalagen?  
Ich drehte mich um und schaute ihn an.

Ja, da lief eindeutig etwas falsch mit mir oder warum sollte ich auf einmal denken, das er, wenn er schlief, genauso gut aussah, wie wenn er wach war?  
Ich drückte meinen Kopf ins Küssen und unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Und gerade als ich dachte, es könnte nicht schlimmer kommen, spüre ich seinen Arm um mich.  
Mein Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt, schloss ich die Augen. Hoffentlich bemerkte er nicht wie schnell mein Herz schlug. Denn obwohl mir meine Gedanken unangenehm waren, fand ich es sehr angenehm hier so zu liegen.  
Und dann endlich schlief ich, nach wenigen Sekunden ein.

* * *

Okay, ich habe noch ein geschrieben. Muss es nur noch abtippen :D  
Doch bevor ich dies tue, möchte ich mich gerne erst an ein paar Reviews erfreuen :D  
Also, das ist nicht schwer, schreib einfach was dir gefallen hat und/oder was nicht so schön war.  
Schönen Tag doch  
glg


	2. Chapter 2

Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel enttäuscht euch nicht.

Thank you A_ddicted_ :D I wish i could write this in englisch, but i can better translate from englisch to german as from german to english. I´m so sorry for my terrible english xD hope you like this chapter

* * *

**James POV:**

Als ich wach wurde, fand ich Logan in meinen Armen wieder und musste Augenblicklich lächeln. Es sah ja irgendwie niedlich aus, wie er sich an mich kuschelte. Eigentlich war fast alles was er tat niedlich. Und tatsächlich kam mir dieser Gedanke in letzter Zeit sehr oft. Das ganze fing damit an, als ich ihn eingerollt und gleichzeitig schlafend auf der orangen Couch aufgefunden hatte.

Da hatte ich den Gedanken aber sehr schnell wieder verworfen.

Dann wiederholte sich dieser Vorfall. Ich fand es niedlich, wenn man seine Grübchen sah, wenn er total Stolz auf sich war, sobald er wieder eine 1 in einer Arbeit geschrieben hatte und auch, wenn er immer wieder mal etwas in sein kleines Notizbuch aufschrieb. Ich könnte noch so vieles aufzählen.

Ich hatte Anfangs versucht es zu ignorieren und war mir nicht mal sicher warum ich überhaupt darüber nachdachte. Entschlossen nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, viel mir auch schon auf, das ich ihn öfter anstarrte und sobald er mich anschaute, ich lächeln musste und mein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Wie ich ein wenig eifersüchtig auf Camillie wurde und dann wieder froh war, als ich erfahren habe, das die beiden wieder schluss gemacht haben.

Ich muss zugeben, dass das letztere irgendwie gemein war. Doch Logan selbst schien die ganze schluss-mach-geschichte nicht wirklich etwas auszumachen. Und er war nie gut darin gewesen zu verbergen, wenn es ihm in irgendeiner Weise schlecht ging. Also fühlte ich mich nur ganz kurz schlecht und war dann weiterhin froh das er keine Freundin hatte.

Ich musste lächeln als ich darüber nachdachte. Ich bin echt blöd gewesen, das ich es nicht vorher gemerkt hatte. Erst als ich mit dem Gedanken spielte ihn zu küssen, wurde mir bewusst was da vor sich ging. Logan war für mich nicht einfach mehr mein bester Freund.

Ich hatte mich in ihn verliebt.

Ich seufzte leise und schaute neben mich. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er atmete ruhig. Plötzlich wurde mir ganz warm und ich lehnte mich vor, mein Blick dabei auf seinen Lippen gerichtet. Doch dann stoppte ich. Wollte ich das wirklich? Ihn küssen, während er schlief? Ich hielt den Atem an und verharrte kurz. Ja, definitiv.

Doch was wenn er wach werden würde? Langsam lehnte ich mich wieder zurück auf´s Kissen. Ich wußte nicht, ob ich wirklich wissen wollte, was er von mir denken wird, wenn er erfahren sollte, was ich für ihn empfand. Es würde nur unsere langjährige Freundschaft zerstören. Hoffentlich würde es nicht zu hart werden meine Gefühle zu verbergen. Bisher hatte es immer gut funktioniert, doch diesmal hätte ich ihn sogar fast geküsst. Was wenn ich mich das nächste mal nicht zurückhalten konnte?

Plötzlich bewegte sich Logan und rieb müde seine Augen. "M-morgen", sagte er leise und ich lächelte wieder. Er war wirklich süß, wenn er rot wurde. Als er sich aufsetzten wollte, griff ich instinktiv sein Handgelenk und drückte ihn wieder an mich. Dann war es für einige Minuten still. Wenn es ihm unangenehm wäre, würde er schon etwas sagen. Warum ich das tat, wußte ich auch nicht. Vielleicht, weil ich einfach noch ein wenig so liegen bleiben wollte?

Ich spürte Logans Herzschlag und schloss die Augen. Dann hörte ich ihn seufzen und wurde panisch. War es ihm doch unangenehm? Vielleicht ahnte er etwas und wollte gar nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. "Was ist?", fragte ich leise und wir setzten uns auf.

Er schaute zu Boden und sagte nichts. "Logan?", fragte ich nochmal, diesmal etwas lauter. "Weißt du..Also..Ähm..", fing er an und verstummte dann. Fragend schaute ich ihn an. Mein Herz zog sich zusammen und als er mich kurz anblickte schluckte ich schwer. "Logan, bitte hass mich jetzt nicht aber...", fing ich an und lehnte mich vor.

Verwirrt schaute er mich, mit seinen schokoladenbraunen Augen an, und dann küsste ich ihn. Ganz langsam löste ich mich von ihm und blickte dann zu meinen Händen. "S-sorry, ich wollte nicht... ich meine, ich wollte schon, aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr und..."

"Ist okay", unterbrach er mich und ich hielt den Atem an. So gerne ich ihn jetzt auch ansehen wollte, konnte ich mich nicht dazu aufbringen. Was hatte ich nur getan? Wie sollte ich ihm das erklären? Ach was, er konnte sich auch selbst denken, was mit mir abging. Doch zu meiner Verwunderung blieb er einfach sitzen und starrte mich an. "Logan, ich..", fing ich an doch unterbrach er mich wieder.

"Nein, James. Es ist okay. Ich ähm...", er lehnte sich vor und diesmal schaute ich auf. Dann küsste er mich.

Diesmal dauerte der Kuss länger, und ich war mir sicher für einige Sekunden blieb mein Herz stehen. Als ich sah, wie rot er im Gesicht war, musste ich grinsen. "Weißt du das du ziemlich süß bist, wenn du rot wirst?", neckte ich ihn und er wendete sich von mir ab. "Sei still", meinte er matt und ich lachte auf. Dann drückte ich ihn zurück auf´s Bett und legte mich neben ihn.

"Was machst du?", fragte er geschockt und ich lächelte nur, legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und einen Arm um seine Hüfte. "Könnten wir bitte, einfach...ein wenig, so liegen bleiben?" Er nickte leicht und ich schloss nochmal meine Augen.

"Danke."

* * *

The End.

Bitte lasst ein Review da :D Selbst wenn es was zu meckern schreibe ich mal ne Fortsetzung, wo die heimlich ein Paar sind oder so XD Aber da fehlt mir momentan noch die Idee dazu.

Have a nice day :D


End file.
